Love is a litte complicated
by Palander
Summary: They live in paradise filled with love, but danger's no stranger here. When hybrid fell in love, things wil change from bad to worst. And sometimes is better not to jump on jaguar tail ...
1. Meeting demeor

**Greetings! This is mine first rio fanfiction. English is not my native language, so please ignore spelling error. This story will be about Bia and mine OC. I know many other users did story's like this before me**. **If some user have problem with some of the chapter or some line, please write it in rewievs**. **(P.s Tiago, Carla, Bia and mine OC are all teenagers)**

\--

"ummm ... Hello?" **Little male spix macaw chick cries out into dark cave.**

"Mom? Dad? HELP!" **Suddenly chick freezes.**

"What's wrong little one? Can't move?" **Yellow glowing eyes appear in dark.**

"W-W-Who are you?" **Little Chick starts to shake violently.**

"Welcome to the new life, orphan." **The yellow eyes replied back with evil voice.**

 **\-- Few years later\--**

"I can't believe that they have school." **Carla say with sad look.** "I know it's so annoying!" **Growls Tiago.**

Come on guys, rather be in macaw school than be eaten by something."

 **Bia tried to cheer up her siblings.**

"Shut your beak!" **Carla and Tiago said at once.**

 **Suddenly someone bumped into Bia.**

"Hey watch where are you flying!"

 **The male spix macaw turned and looked down at her.** "Sorry you know rules of the jungle. When they are giving, take it. When they are beating you, just run as fast as you can." **The male smiled at** **her.** "And right now, Im running as fast as I can. See ya." **The male turned and fastly fled away.**

 **Two red macaws were on his tail, chasing him.**

 _What a birdbrain._ **Bia thought to herself.** "Hey we should get to class, school is starting" **Tiago sighed.**

"Wow, this looks almost like a human school. And almost all "stone" seats are taken." **Carla pointed out how many teen macaws were there, and then she sitted next to a blue and gold macaw girl. Tiago sat next to a lear macaw boy and Bia had table just for hereself.** _At least no one will annoy me. **Bia smiled and sat down alone.**_

 **Then a female teacher welcomed her teen students to class.**

"So welcome to our survival class, where you will learn stuff like: how to get out of Anaconda stomach or how to escape forest fire. And even things like ... **The teacher was interrupted by a crashing male spix macaw.** "You are late young man!" **Teacher shouted at male.**

"Im sorry, but try to be chased by two red macaws! They didn't want to leave me alone so I had to teach them a lesson!" **Spix male protested.**

"Please sit down." **Teacher sighed.**

 **The only free chair was next to Bia, so he sat down next to her.**

 _Please don't tell me this is that birdbrain._ **Bia finally saw his face.** _That is that birdbrain, great ..._

 **Everyone listened to teacher until another teacher came into class.**

"Jena we need you, it will take at least two hours. Kids will stay here 10 minutes and then they can go home." **Other teacher said, when the two leaved teens started chatting with their "neighbors" or new friends.**

"You know that you have bleeding cut on your right cheek?" **Was all Bia could say to mysterious male.**

"Don't worry, it won't take long until it heals." **Male replied back, like it's no big deal.** "Oh and I'm again very sorry for bumping into you." **Male apologizesed. "** And why those two red macaws were chasing you?" **Bia asked.**

It's long story. Try asking something else." **Male stretched his wings.**

 **And than Bia saw it. At first he looked like a normal spix macaw but on his chest and mostly under his wings**

 **he didn't have only blue feathers he had brown feathers too.** _Wait, spix macaws don't have brown feathers._ **Bia thought and then she looked down at his talons. He had bigger and much more sharpened nails than any other macaw she had ever seen. His talons looked more like a talons of an eagle or falcon.** "May I ask why you have brown feathers and really big talons?" **Bia nervously asked.**

"Oh, so you noticed." **Male laughed.**

"Well I'm demeor."

"Deme-what?" **Bia was smart, but she never heard such word in her life.**

 **Male smirked.** "Well let me explain. Demeor means that I'm hybrid of an predatory bird and normal macaw. So one of my parent was predatory bird and another one was spix macaw. Don't ask me how could predatory bird and spix macaw have chick."

"And what predatory bird is yor mother or father? Falcon? Eagle? Something else?" **Bia asked.**

"Well, I don't know my parents. They died when I was just a little chick. I am orphan. **" Male hung his head down.** _Good job Bia._ **Bia wanted to wingpalm herself.**

"Then, who did raise you? **" Bia stop asking questions, Bia yelled in her own mind.**

"It's better you don't know. It is my own secret, sorry." **Then male wingpalmed himself.** " Where are my manners? My name is Dex."

"Im Bia, nice to meet you.

"You too" **Dex said as they shaked wings.**

 **Then Dex smiled**. " Well It is interesting that you have courage to sit with me. I mean other birds would rather stay than sit with demeor in one table."

"Why? What is so bad about demeor's? Yes you are a hybrid between predatory bird and macaw, but you aren't some killing machine." **Bia said.**

"Exactly. I think is only cause ... **Dex couldn't finish his sentence due to teacher telling students to go home early.**

"Well see you tomorrow then." **Dex smiled at Bia.**

Tomorrow? Tomorow isn't school, It's only every Monday, forgot? **" Bia giggled.**

"Yep I did, so Friends? **Dex asked Bia before flying home.**

"Of course, friends. So see you at school Monday, neighbor." **Bia said and started to fly faster to catch up with her siblings, and all of them went home.**

 **However there is one hybrid that don't have such a peaceful home.**

Another chapter will be about Dex, I would be really happy to see your thoughts on this story. Im just curios how did I do with my first story and first chapter :D


	2. The Darker side of Dex life

**Dex's PO** **V**

"I must admit, It was such a smart idea Dex! Two Scarlet macaws talking to each other and sleeping jaguar. One good throw with stone and here we go, jaguar trying to hunt down two scarlet macaws. Only problem was when jaguar got tired of jumping up on tree to catch them. Then it was my turn to run from the two scarlets."

 **Dex was looking at his own reflection in water, trying to wash away the blood from cut on his right cheek.**

"Yes it ended up in fight but at least I did kick their tail feathers! They will remember my name for a long time."

 **Dex smiled when he remembered how the two narcissistic scarlets were running from him.**

"And that girl? She is literally the first one that talkted to me without fear."

 **Dex started to slightly blush. When Dex saw reflection of his red face, he just punched water. "** Dex, calm down. Don't think about her."

"Focus on, focus on ... Wait for what did I came here in first place? Ohhh right wash my face and fish."

 **Dex stood up and position himself above water standing on left foot and right talon outstretched above water.** **When fish swam under him, he quickly dived his right talon in water catch fish and throw it behind him on the ground. When the ninth fish landed on ground, Dex was ready to fly "home".** "Home sweet home." **Dex said in Ironic tone as he landed in cave. "** Don open"

"First tell me the password!" **Voice was echoing in cave.** It's me Dex! D-E-X! **Dex knocked on stone.** Who Dex?" **Voice teasingly said.** "Push that stone aside and let me in! Or i will break your beak!" **Finally the rock came aside to reveal male** **yellow** **headed** **caracara Don.**

(The yellow headed caracara is a tropical and subtropical bird of prey. Unlike its falcon relatives, it's not the best aerial hunter. They spends much of their time walking on the ground scavenging for prey.)

"Fish!" **Don screamed and jumped on Dex.**

"I hate this job. Let go of that fish Don! Look nine fish, can you count?!"

"5 for boss Audun, 1 for you Don, 2 for Orion ( he is ornate eagle hawk) and only 1 for me aswell!" **Dex screeched.**

Dex you are back so soon?" **Yellow glowing eyes in shadow appeard.**

Y-y-yes sir, I bringed you 5 fish."

 **Dex said in fear as yellow eyes turned into big harpy eagle.**

Why not 6?" **Harpy eagle smirked.**

We don't have ..." **Dex didn't want to say that they don't have more fish.** "Im not that hungry anyway, take mine." **Dex sadly offered.**

 **Dex was tortured by these three birds. Not physically but mentally.**

 **But he owed it to the leader Audun harpy eagle. Audun tells him this story all the time. Dex parents leaved him in cave to die, until harpy eagle found him. The harpy eagle adopted him, for that heroic act he is more like a slave to him. (** _Of course it's a lie_ **) When Don and Orion joined he had become slave to them aswell.**

 **Dex rather went to sleep, and then one idea appeared in his mind. He knew that school isn't open tomorrow, but that doesn't mean that he don't have chanche to meet Bia. And maybe he could meet her by "Accident."**

Well this chapter is not that long and not that good either. Im curios how will Dex and Bia meet by an accident. Will it go smoothly?


	3. Dex is a murder?

**Dex waked up to the sound of roaring thunder.** _Don't tell me it's raining._ **It was suprise that it didn't rain, but storm was getting closer.**

"It will rain soon" **said Orion and Dex almost jumped out of his feathers.**

"Why you always move like a ghost? I almost had an heart attack." **Dex looked at Orion.**

"It's shame that you didn't really get heart attack!" **Orion scowled at Dex.**

 **Dex didn't say anything, he just flew away from the cave.**

 **He landed on tree above the water. Little chicks were playing soccer with each other above water, some teenagers were playing with them too. But then water dropplets started to fall from sky. Parents fastly catched chicks and flew into their hollows. Teenagers landed on trees and were waiting for the rain to stop. It wasn't rain season so storms were short.**

 **But then a female light blue spix macaw landed on the same branch as Dex.** _Im one lucky bird._ **Dex smiled to himself.**

"Ola Bia!" **Dex said and came closer to Bia. "** Hello Dex. Stuck on the same tree?" **Bia smiled.** "Oh did you meet my siblings? **Bia asked pointing at two spix macaws, one female and one male. "** No I didn't, but I know that you have older sister and younger brother. And by the way the rain is stopping" **Dex replied back.**

Tiago, Carla!" **Called Bia on her two siblings. Both landed next to Bia.**

"Carla, Tiago this is Dex. Dex this is Carla and Tiago." **But then Tiago saw Dex's brown feathers and his big claws.**

Why do you have brown feathers and really big claws?" **Tiago asked.**

"I'm demeor." **Dex replied.**

Deme-what?" **Said Tiago and Carla at once.**

"Here we go again." **Dex sighed and explained everything about demeors again.**

 **Bia, Carla, Tiago and Dex joined soccer too. Dex had one problem with playing soccer, he couldn't focus on game. When Bia wasn't looking he just couldn't stop himself from looking at her all the time. Thanks to that he didn't saw someone behind him.**

 **Then out of nowhere a branch smacked him over his head.**

"Get away from them! Murder!" **Old female spix macaw yelled at Dex.**

"Excuse me?! Murder? What are you talking about?" **Dex politely asked the old female.**

"You demeors! Hybrid of predatory bird and macaw is worst than a predatory bird himself!" **Old female tried to smack Dex with branch** again.

"Ma'am I didn't do anything!" **Dex** **yelled at** **crazy** **old** **female.**

 **But then** **another 2 males showed up**.

"You should fly away before we kill you murder!" **One of the angry males shouted.**

 **From out of nowhere Eduardo, the leader of tribe came to them.**

 **What could Dex do? Talking to the three angry birds was impossible. So he just turned and flied away as fast as he could.**

 **Bia just looked at Dex** **flying away with wide open eyes.** _Murder? What are they talking about._

This was one crazy chapter. I personally don't like this chapter that much. I think this chapter is too short, but I'm tired. And now one important question: Dex is a murder?


	4. Where is that cave?

"What happend?" **Eduardo came to the 3 angry birds.**

"Thank god that you are here Eduardo. Did you saw him? That killer!"

 **Old female cried out.** "Killer? You mean that young boy? Please he is only a teenager, how could he kill someone." **Eduardo laughed. It was suprise to see Eduardo laugh.** How could he kill someone?! He is demeor!" **One of the males raged.** "And? Maybe he have a predator bird in him, but did you witness him kill someone?" **Eduardo asked.**

"No, but we did see him. He is catching fish and bringing them to the cave. He gives them to the harpy eagle and other two predatory birds!" **One male yelled so everybody would hear him.**

"Where is that cave?" **Now Eduardo become serious.** On the old border of spix and scarlet macaw teritory." **Old female smirked. "** Eduardo, I don't want to be rude or something. But will you gather some strong macaws and patrol and ambush those predators?"

 **This sentence maked Eduardo rage.** Are you crazy?! We can't ambush harpy eagle and 2 other predatory birds! We will not attack first. They didn't do anything to us, we won't do anything to them! Clear?" **When Eduardo yelled, everything become quiet.** And stop calling someone Murder, If it's not true." **Eduardo said and flew back to his hollow.**

"I think we can continue playing soccer" **Tiago awkwardly said.**

 _I have to find him._ **Bia thought.**

"Play without me" **Bia called at her brother and flew away.**

"What's wrong with her?" **Tiago asked Carla.**

"I don't know." **Secretly Carla knew why Bia cared about that boy, Bia had it in her eyes.**

 **\-- meanwhile\--**

 **Dex landed next to the river.** _Murder!_ **The voice was echoing in his head.** _Great, thanks to those crazy birds whole tribe looks at me like I'm really a murder._ **Dex kicked rock into water.** **Dex was ashamed, angry and hungry. He didn't eat for two days. Of course he could eat nut or some fruit, but he wanted meat. As a hybrid he could eat meat, insects, nuts, fruits etc...**

 **Dex again positioned himself above water standing on left foot with right talon above water. Now just wait for the fish.**

"Hey Dex, are you okay?" **This voice made Dex jump forward right into the water. When he looked behind him he saw giggling Bia. He stared at her for a moment and then got up from water.** "What brings you here Bia?" **Dex smiled forgeting about three crazy birds.**

"My grandp... I mean Eduardo talked to those birds. And everything is okay, I mean like nothing happened. So you can come back." **Bia blushed at her own sentence.** _What did I just say?_ **Bia mentally wingpalmed herself.**

 **Dex just laughed.** "Bia did you ever tasted fish?" **Dex asked positioning himself above water again.** "No, but I doubt that I would like the taste of it." **Bia replied back.**

 **Dex quickly catched and throwed fish on the ground. Bia was impressed he had really fast reactions.**

"Are you sure you don't want to try it?" **Dex again politely asked.**

"Yes, I'm sure I don't want to try it, maybe later." **Bia smiled.**

 **When he saw her smile, he found courage to say something.**

"Bia do you have some plans on tomorrow? **" Dex looked at her.** "No, I don't, why?""Do you want to fly with me through jungle? Just you and me, two friends on a trip." **Dex awkwardly gulped.**

"Of course, when and where we'll meet?" **Bia asked.**

"12 PM between waterfalls okay?" **said Dex.**

"Okay, Bye Dex! **Bia turned and flied away.**

 **Dex feeled his heart beat so fast, that It could jump out of his chest.** _Tomorrow._ **Dex said in his mind and flew home with fish in his talons.**

 **But one thing they didn't know was that someone is hiding in tree above them. Those glowing eyes will be the last thing that one spix macaw will see in his life.**

Maybe accustation from murder didn't end. And maybe Dex isn't so innocent.

This chapter is pretty boring...

P.s thank you:

Lukhas TheSpixMacaw

Tomadahawk

monsterjamvadim

Nightfly123

Thanks you for reading this story, writing review and offering your help. I appreciate it. Thank you.


	5. Getting closer to each other

**Bia woke up at 11:00 p.m , she brushed her feathers and went fastly to eat.**

"Bia, slow down" **Blu laughed.**

"Where are you going?" **Jewel knew there was something wrong with her daughter. Actually Carla told her about Bia's new "friend".**

"I-I don't know, I mean I k-know where I'm going, I just don't have e-enough time Bye!" **They have never seen Bia so stressed. Family just laughed at her as she flew away.**

 **Dex was already there waiting for her between to waterfalls.**

"Just on time." **Dex smiled as Bia landed next to him.**

"So where are we going first?" **Bia asked and stared at Dex.**

"I didn't really think of places where are we going. We will see where jungle will bring us." **Dex and Bia took off to the sky.**

"Hey my old friend jaguar is sleeping. Don't you want to wake him up?" **Dex smirked at Bia.**

"Ha ha ha good joke" **Bia said ironically but then Dex grabbed stone in his talon.** "Wait it wasn't joke?" **Bia freaked out.** "No, no it wasn't, ready for the chase?" **Dex said as he throwed stone at jaguar. Jaguar stood up and roared at two macaws.**

"Folow me!" **Dex yelled at Bia as jaguar started to run after them.**

"Why don't we just fly up above trees? He wouldn't see us and chase us!" **Bia looked back at angry jaguar, she wasn't paying attention on who is standing in front of her.**

"Watch out! Too late ..." **Dex sighed as Bia bumped into two scarlet macaws. Suddenly other two macaws came to help their friends. Dex grabbed Bia by wing and pushed her away. Jaguar jumped from tree on the same place where she was hovering moments ago.**

"Fly! Fly as fast as you can!" **Shouted Dex at Bia before flying away with one scarlet macaw and jaguar chasing him. Bia looked at three other male scarlet macaws and started to fly at her full speed away from them. Suprisingly they were chasing her.** _Unbelieveble Dex left me here with 3 scarlets chasing me._ **She tried everything, flying up and down, flying zig-zag but scarlet makes were still on her tail, and they were slowly approaching her.**

 **When Bia flew around big tree trunk with big crack in middle, she felt like she is going to faint.**

 **But then a blue wing flew out from the crack in tree, the wing grabbed her and pulled inside crack.**

 **One wing was on her left sholder and other wing was holding her beak so she couldn't speak. It was Dex, he soundlessly told her** "Be quiet or they find us." **Bia looked into Dex's green eyes and stayed quiet.**

 **Three scarlet macaws flew around them and didn't saw them. Dex looked out and released Bia.** "Are you okay?" **Dex concerned asked. "** Yes, well that was something that makes your hearth beat at the speed of light." **Bia and Dex laughed.**

"What do you say about flying along side of the Amazon river?" **Dex had an idea. "** Sound good to me, let's go!" **Bia fastly flied out of the crack.** _What? Moments ago she didn't have any energy, and now ..._ **Dex thought and followed Bia.**

"Wow, Amazon river is sure beautifulest thing on earth." **Bia looked at biggest river she had ever seen.**

"I know one thing that is even more beautiful.". _..you..._ **Dex said last word only in his mind, he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. Instead he madly blushed.**

"Oh what's wrong? You look like an scarlet macaw." **Bia had to laugh at him.**

"You know, this is the place I learned to fly." **Dex looked up on the blue sky.**

"If I can ask, who teached you how to fly?" **Bia tried to** **ask.**

"Audun, yes he is harpy eagle, killer, and brute with a stone hearth. But this was the one time that he actually cared about me, I think at least. He with me in his talons flew up, as high as he could and then he realesed me. I started to fall into the Amazon river, but right when I should hit the river surface, Audun catched me. Again he flew up as high as he could and realesed me, I was falling down and he catcged me, again, again and again. It didn't take long until I learned how to fly, he is a harpy eagle but still he was patient with me..". **Dex said without thinking.**

"What? Who is Audun? And he is a Harpy eagle?!" **Bia looked at him with wide open eyes.**

"No! I mean yes he is ... Bia? Can i trust you, that you will never tell anyone mine secret?" **Dex never told anyone abot his "family".**

"Yes, I will never tell your secret to anyone. You can trust me." **Bia smiled at him.**

"Do you swear on your life?" **Dex asked with serious tone.**

"I swear on my life." **Bia looked him in the eyes, to show that she really meaned it.**

"Audun told me 2 story's with same ending. The first one: My father and mother didn't want me, so they flew into the cave and leaved me there all alone. Of course I started to cry, but then Harpy eagle appeared in front of me. It was Audun. He feed me, he teached me how to fly, he defended me."

"The second one: One of my parents, I think it was my father who was predatory bird, was mentally disturbted. The two parents started to fight with each other in cave. Parent that was predatory bird won, but when he or she saw that he or she had killed his or her mate. Parent that was predatory bird killed himself." **Dex hung his head down and continued.** "Audun did actally find their dead body's, but he just looked at them once and then he heard me yelling into the cave. Again like in previous story he "adopted me" when I learned how to fly and hunt and be independet bird he could finally use me as his "slave". Later when Audun saved life's of two predatory birds, ornate eagle hawk Orion and yellow headed caracara Don I had becomed something like "slave" to them too. **" Dex felt like he is going to cry, but he didn't nor could cry, in front of his crush.**

 **Bia flied closer to him and brushed her wingtips with his. "** Hey, don't think about it. If you have any problems just tell me, you will feel better if you share your problems with someone." **Bia then looked away and blushed.** "And I'm really happy that you trust me so much to tell me secret like this." **Bia cheered him up.**

"It's getting late, we should go home." **Was all Dex said.** **Dex escorted Bia home. "** We can do this again sometime." **Bia smiled at Dex.**

"Yeah, definitly. Why don't we do this again tomorrow? But without jaguar and those four scarlet-morons." **Dex laughed.**

We could go somwhere with my siblings so they will know you better. Bye!" **Bia went inside hollow.**

 **Dex had a feeling like he is being watched, he turned, but there was no one.** _I'm probably just paranoid_. **Dex had this feeling of being watched for last three days. He rather flew home, but that feeling was creeping him out.**

I'm sorry I didn't publish chapter yesterday. I will publish chapters randomly, for now every or every second day. Maybe it will change, I don't know how long this story will be.

Thank you for reading this chapter and whole story :)


	6. Asger

**Dex waked up and started to preen his feathers. He wanted to look good when he is going to spend day with Bia and her siblings. Dex scratched wood wall to sharpen his claws, then he washed his talons in water to shine them.** _Look strong, confident and friendly at the same time._ **Dex met her siblings before, but still he has to look good to them.**

 **He was plucking his brown feathers out from his chest, Dex knew that he shouldn't pluck his feathers, but with brown feathers on his chest, under wings and back he looked strange. At least he though so. Everyone hated or ignored him, only cause he was demeor. Of course demeors were known as killers, but he was different.**

\--Gunderson's family hollow--

"I'm curious about that Dex guy." **Tiago flied behind Bia and Carla.** "He looks like he has a good sense of humor." **Carla rolled her eyes.** "Is that the only thing you care about?"

"I know we met him already, but I forgot even how he looks like." **Tiago cringed.**

 **Bia looked at Tiago.** "Well he is taller than you, he has bigger wing span so he is rather fast. Big sharp talons, sticking out feathers on head and really curved beak. He has few brown feathers on his chest, back and mostly under his wings. And charming green eyes."

"Charming green eyes?" **Carla and Tiago laughed. Bia looked away and blushed.** **But then Dex showed up, when he saw them, he took of and flied straight to them.**

"Hello sir charming green eyes!" **Tiago called and continued to laugh with Carla when Bia blushed even more.** _I'm going to kill you both._ **Bia said in her mind as she frowned at them.**

"Ummm what did I miss?" **Dex asked.**

"Oh nothing, just a description of what you look like from Bia." **Carla replied. Dex just looked at Bia and smiled.**

"Okay enough laughing, let's go eat somethig." **Tiago** **flied to the direction of the brazil nut grove. Dex flew closer to Bia and whispered before following Tiago. "** I didn't know that I have charming green eyes, well good to know." **Bia sighed** _I'm going to kill those two for sure now._

\--Brazil nut grove--

"Brazil nut, the best food in the jungle." **Tiago said as he opened brazil nut.** "Yeah, however you called it wrong. Here in brazil we are calling it just nut." **Dex joked.** " See? I've told you he have good sense of humor!" **Tiago laughed.**

"What about race between me and you Dex? Carla will stand on the start and Bia on the end of racing track."

"Sound good to me." **Dex stretched his wings.**

"...ready...set...Go!" **Carla yelled as Dex and Tiago took of into the sky. Tiago was fast, but Dex was using streng of wind to push him forward. While Tiago was fastly flapping his wings, Dex flied with outspreaded wings and flapped only time to time.** _If you fly high enough that wind will catch you, wind will push you forward._ **Audun words echoed in Dex mind. Dex was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't saw Bia howering before him on the end of the racing track.**

 **He crashed into her but thankfully no one fall. Dex looked into her brown eyes and she into his green eyes. They were just howering in the air and staring into each other eyes. It was embarassing but no one could look away.**

"Hey, hey you two..." **Dex heard a quiet voice that was getting louder.**

Hey are you both alright? Do you hear me?!" **Carla screamed.** **Her voice finally bringed Bia and Dex back to their senses.**

"Wow Dex, you are really fast. I never saw macaw with this flying style. Usually predatory birds like hawks and eagles use flying style like that." **Tiago sat on brench next to Carla.**

 **Bia winked at Dex, she didn't tell his secret.**

 **The four teenagers flied back to the tribe.**

"...and that's why I hate bats." **Carla, Bia and Dex laughed at Tiago's story about bats, but then ...**

"You again?!" **Male voice yelled at Dex.**

 _Please tell me It's not that moron._ **Dex thought in his head with closed eyes.**

 **It was one of the tree birds that called him murder.**

"Why can't you just get lost murder?!"

"I'm not a murderer! I didn't kill nor hurt anyone!" **Dex yelled back at the adult male.**

"Maybe you didn't hurt anyone now, but you will in the future! No one can trust demeor!" **Male turned and flied away.**

"Why everyone think that demeors are murders? I just don't get it." **Carla asked Dex.**

"I will tell you a story of demeor Asger. Asger was raised by his parents, female falcon and male spix macaw. Asger didn't play with other kids, he just sat on a branch and stared at others. He was just staring from branches. His mother and father tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen. When Asger become teenager he befriended one spix macaw girl and one spix macaw boy. Asger was talking only with them."

"But one day his predatory instincts came alive, he came in the hollow of his friend. Poor boy didn't know that his best friend changed. Asger brutally killed him. He literally tore his head off. When it was done, Asger washed himself in river like nothing happened. When parents of boy came home, they only found their headless son's body. They told leader of the tribe about murder, but no one though it could be Asger. Girl spix macaw and Asger were still friends, she didn't know that he is a killer."

"Probably 1 year later they found headless girl too. Asger was again alone, staring from branches. He was only a teenager, not older than we are, but he had already two victims."

"After month he killed older female. He started to hunt. He was hiding in a tree, looking for his prey, and when a macaw flied around the tree he killed them. He killed his spix macaw father, his falcon mother tried to stop him, but she ended up headless too. No one could stop him."

"Asger yellow eyes were everywhere. He was a teenager but he had killed 56 spix macaws and 4 scarlet macaws. 70 macaws were dead thanks to Asger. He was too mentally disturbted to live with himself. Everyone thinks that he drown himself in amazon river. No one know if it's true, maybe he is still alive. Asger's yellow eyes could be hiding in the branches." **Dex ended the horror story.**

 **Dex feathers spiked out, he had that feeling that someone is watching him again.** _Yellow eyes could be hiding in the branches_. **He said in his mind. The feeling that someone is watching him was scary, but now after the horror story that feeling was even more scarier.**

"Dex what's wrong?" **Bia concerned asked when she saw his spiked out feathers.**

"N-n-nothing, I'm pretty tired, I didn't sleep at night. What about meeting each other again tomorrow?" **Dex lied about being tired, he just wanted to get home into the cave, away from the scary feeling of being watched.**

"Okay, but tomorrow Carla and Tiago can't come. So see you tomorrow!" **Bia replied.**

"Bye!" **Dex yelled and flew home into tje cave. He had that feeling the whole tome flying home. When he entered the cave, he looked to the trees, ho couldn't see anyone.**

 _Yellow eyes could be hiding in the branches._

 _Well demeor murder Asger, could he be alive?!_

I'm sorry for not publishing new chapter for almost a week, don't worry I will not leave this story unfinished! 


	7. Scared Harpy eagle?

"He was probably bird-napped." **Roberto sadly said.** "You can't be serious. Bird-napped? By who? For what? When? Where?" **Eduardo held his head in his wings.** "Maybe it's not true, but we should be ready for anything. We need more patrols, it could be..." **Roberto didn't end his sentence, he just flew away from Eduardo's hollow.** _It could be true, but how is he still alive?! Some birds have more luck than brain._ "Hey don't you know where are the other patrols? **Roberto asked another, standing alone patrolling bird.** "Oh they are north from waterfalls, on the old border between our and scarlet macaws territory. They are looking all over the place where was Carlos last seen."

"Another beautiful sunny day." **Dex sighed as he looked outside from the cave.** "Where are you going? Again?" **Orion landed next to Dex.** " You just came here, give us food, go to sleep and in the morning you are already away." **Don jumped down from the rock.** "Just hanging out with friends, like a normal bird." **Dex smiled.** "You have friends? What imaginary friends?" **Orion laughed.** "Interesting, you have friends. Did you scare them off already?" **Don joined laughing with Orion.** **Dex wingpalmed himself.** _I'm surrounded by idiots._

"Come on, leave him alone." **Said the rough voice behind them. Big harpy eagle came out from the shadow.**

"Well Dex, I should have some "talk" with you. But not here, It's just between us two alone." **Audun stretched his wings.**

 **Dex was a little suprised, but in the good way.** **Flying above jungle and talking with Audun, he didn't did this for years.** _Wait, what about Bia?_ **Dex asked himself in his mind.** "I'm really sorry Audun, but ... I have something to do."

" This is important, Follow me, now!" **Big harpy eagle said as he flew out of the cave. Dex knew that arguing with Audun was pointless, so he followed him.**

 **They flew high above the jungle. Jungle beneath them turned into the green sea.**

"So Dex, we have a really big problem. Maybe, just maybe your ... I mean mine foe returned." **Audun said almost in whisper. That was strange for a strong harpy eagle to talk in whisper, Audun almost sound like he was scared.**

"Foe? Please it's suicide to fight with a harpy eagle." **Dex said as it was no big deal.** "Maybe he isn't bigger and stronger than me, but he can kill me, you, anyone!" **Audun yelled at Dex.**

" I-I just wanted to warn you" **Audun calmed himself** " don't trust anyone, watch out for your surroundings. And if you hang out with someone you really care about, guard them as an eye in your head." **With that Audun flied away.** **Dex stared with wide open eyes.** _If you hang out with someone you really care about, guard them as an eye in your head. You birdbrain, Bia is waiting for you!_ **Dex said in his mind.** **Dex looked down on the jungle beneath him. He was flying right over waterfalls. Dex withdrew his wings to his body, turning his beak to the ground. He began to fall quickly like a falcon. When he was about to crash onto the ground, Dex opened his wings and landed next to Bia.** " You know how to come in a cool way." **Said Bia with crossed wings.**

"Am I late?" **Asked Dex.**

"Not much, something around 15 minutes."

"So what we'll do today? Are you up for learning how to catch fish? Who knows, it could be usefull someday. " **Dex suggested.**

"Why not? Nothig to do here anyway. Let's go." **Bia and Dex took off.** **They silently flew only something around 5 minutes and then** **landed next to river** **with a low water level.**

"So first thing about catching fish is to find a place high enough so fish could swam there yet still low enough for you to stand there." **Dex started and Bia followed instructions. "** Put one talon in the air above water, and stand on the other talon. Now motionless stand and wait for the fish to swam under your talon. Fish sensed your movement in the water so the will came to investigate it, it won't take long until one will came to you."

 **As if the fish heard Dex say it, they really came to "investigate" the situation in the water. At least five of them. Bia was just soundlessly smiling as she lowered her talon down to the surface of water. Fastly she grabbed one fish and throwed it right behind her before Dex. But the fish was still alive, she jumped two times and was safely back swimming in the water.**

"Not bad for a beginner." **Dex was trying and failing not to laugh.**

"Not bad for a beginner huh?" **Bia** **repeated and splashed water on him.**

"You asked for it!" **Dex jumped in water and started to splash water everywhere.**

"Wait, enough Dex, how will we fly?" **Bia asked but Dex pushed her in the water.** _What's the point? Our wings are already soaked with water._ **Bia grabbed Dex's wing and pushed him in the water too.**

"You are so childish Dex." **Bia said sarcastically.**

"Me? Oh please it's you who started it!" **Dex played too.**

"I just like to provoke you, is that a crime?" **Bia said with a beak turned to the sky, trying not to laugh.** "

"Your beak keep moving but all I hear is "Blah, blah, blah." **Dex says back.** **They just look at each other and burst out laughing.**

"Our wings are soaked with water we can't fly, what now?" **Bia asks seriously.**

"Sun will dry us." **Sun was really drying them fast. Dex couldn't get his eyes of Bia, her feathers shine normally, but now her feathers sparkle. Light blue feathers were like galaxy or night sky and little shiny dropplets of water like a stars.**

 **Bia had her eyes closed. She knew he was staring at her, but she didn't mind. Instead of staring she was blushing. Maybe his big claws and brown feathears were for some birds scary but Dex was attractive. He was tall with dark blue feathers and mesmerizing green eyes. This boy was really like a puzzle, at first you see big claws and boy that looks like he would kill you when you stare at him wrong. But then you find out that he is kind, intelligent, funny, and just a guy with a hard life that wouldn't hurt a fly, well not including fish.**

"Bia aren't you hungry?"

"Honestly yes."

"What about flying to the grove with brazil nuts together?" **Dex shyly asked.**

"No ... you spelled it wrong, here in brazil we call brazil nuts just nuts." **Bia joked with his own sentence.**

"Don't do this to me again, I had literally a tear in my eye when you said No." **Dex sighed and then smiled.**

 _Poor Dex, Bia is playing with your emotions_ _? Birdbrain I would never decline your request._ **Bia laughed in her mind.** **Both flew to the grove with rumbling stomach.**

I am really sorry for not updating new chapter, I didn't had time for writting. I'll try to write new chapter as soon as it,s possible! See ya!


	8. Carlos

"God why do I always have to fly into the thorns?! **" Roberto sighed as he flew through some branches with thorns.** **Roberto finally saw patrols, he landed on a branch next to scarlet macaw female and spix macaw male.**

"Did you found him?" **Roberto asked, but male and female just answered with moving their heads from left to right as 'No'. But** **then scarlet macaw fllew fastly to them.** "We-We found blood and feathers, blue feathers." **Scarlet said with shaking voice.** **The trio followed scarlet to the place.** **It was horryfying, blood was everywhere, on tree, on ground. And lot of blue feathers. Roberto picked one up to investigate it**.

"Dark and a little bit more lighter blue feathers. This could mean that two spix macaws were here ... fighting I suppose." **Roberto dropped dark feather and picked the more lighter one, lighter blue feather had a blood on it.** "But your tribe misses only one macaw, Carlos. If I am right." **Scarlet female maked a good point.**

"Yes you are right, but one spix macaw could follow or take Carlos here and attack him. For what or why they were fighting is a mystery. Did anyone saw him?" **Spix macaw male asked, but no one answered.**

Dex

 **Meanwhile Dex and Bia were having fun in brazil nut grove, talking, telling jokes and ignoring world around them, like normal teenagers.** **Bia said goodbye to Dex and went home, but Dex stayed.** What a great day. **Dex thought as he tried to open brazil nut. But then the feeling of someone watching him came back.**

 **His feathers spiked out imediatelly as he looked behind him.** _Nothing, like always._ **Dex sighed, he hated that feeling. Just as Dex turned away, he heard a heavy breathing and then a spix macaw flew out from branches.**

 **Dex recognized the spix macaw, it was Carlos. Dex stared in fear when he realized that Carlos was actually covered in blood. He literally looked like a mix between spix and scarlet macaw. It was incredible that he could fly, he almost couldn't see thanks to his own blood on his face and almost everywhere on his body. Carlos was tired, probably from heavy bleeding, he folded his wings and falled down next to Dex. He turned on his back and screamed.**

 **Dex froze, he didn't know what to do** **and screaming of Carlos wasn't helping in this situation at all. No one could blame Carlos for loud screaming, he was in so much pain. Carlos stopped to scream a tried to talk.**

"W-w-warn every-o-one, he is back! HE IS COMING!" **Carlos finally speaked.** "Who? Who is coming?" **Dex asked and crouched next to Carlos with tearfull face. Carlos coughed out some blood, he couldn't talk only make wierd sounds.** "Hhhhhhhh ... A ... A...Ouuhhhhh." **Carlos maked sounds and pointed on Dex with bloodied feather.** "Me? I didn't do anything, Did I?" **Dex putted wings under Carlos head.** **Carlos moved his head as 'No'.**

"So It's not me, but it has to do something with me? **" Dex asked. Carlos moved his head as 'Yes' and tried to talk.**

"Y-y-y...r f..."

 **Carlos putted his wing on Dex sholder. His eyes rolled back, his wing slipped down from Dex and his breathing was slowing, he took one deep breath and exhaled for the last time.**

 **Dex closed his eyes a dropped Carlos with motionless face. When Dex stood up, first tears rolled down. Carlos bloody lifeless body was laying before him. Dex looked down at his bloodied wings, and started to shake.**

 **Carlos didn't end his sentence, but clearly by 'He is coming!' someone attacked Carlos.** **Dex** **feeled sick, poor Carlos died in so much agony. He wanted to vomit but stopped himself, what could he do now? Flying back with blood on his wings to the tribe screaming that he found Carlos dead body?**

 **Even if he would wash blood from his wings, who would believe him? Lot of birds hated him and some even called him murder, how will they react?** **They would probably accused him for murder and drive him out to the outcasts, or in a worst case threw him in the river with stone tied on his foot.**

 **Of course he could fly away, wash blood of him, ignored the dead body and wait for someone to find Carlos, but it would be cruel. Dex imagined Carlos rotting body full of worms. He couldn't let that happen.** _I'll go and tell what happened to patrols, they should react better to the sad news about Carlos._ **Dex said to himself before flying to find patrols.**

Patrols

"Do you think he is alive?" **Spix male macaw asked Roberto. Roberto looked at him from where he sat with a blank face.**

"I-I think he is dead, blood is everywhere. He have or had a heavy blood-loss. Carlos could flied away from this place, but he had strengh to fly probably from adrenaline. I doubt that he survived it." **Roberto said with a low voice. Other spix macaw male sighed.** "But there still hope." **Male said before flying away.**

 **Roberto couldn't believe that someone attacked Carlos. Everyone liked Carlos, he was friendly, good mannered and he would help with anything. He didn't fight nor argue with anyone. Carlos didn't have any foes, he getted along with everybody.**

"Excuse me, I don't want to annoy you but ... I found Carlos." **Dex landed next to Roberto with tears streaming down his face.**

"You what?" **Roberto stood up.**

"You know that you have blood on your wings?!" **Roberto glared at Dex.**

"Is Carlos alive?" **Roberto calmed himself.**

"I know it's Carlos blood.I was in brazil nut grove when suddenly Carlos falled down next to me, he had blood everywhere, even in his eyes. He tried to tell me something, but he was too tired to speak. Carlos screamed HE IS COMING and pointed at me. I-I-I wanted to help him so I putted my wings under his head to help him breath. But he died. He just died in my wings." **Dex said with a voice like a small chick. Roberto understood that it was such a traumatizing experience for a teenager. He could see sadness and fear in Dex eyes.** **Roberto could tell that there is no way this boy can kill or hurt anyone. Dex was innocent.**

"Hey it's okay, it's not your fault he died, you wanted to help him." **Roberto tried to calm Dex.** " Could you lead me to Carlos?" **Dex slowly nodded. Dex and other four macaws flew to the body. One scarlet macaw female turned to Dex with a long sigh.**

"You should go wash that blood off your wings and go home."

 **Dex weakly smiled at her and went to the river. He washed himself, it was such a good feeling to get rid of that blood on his wings** **. After drying his feathers Dex fastly flew back to the cave.**

 **A Harpy eagle was standing in front of the cave, Audun was preparing for a hunt.** "Hey Dex how was your day?" **Audun asked in friendly voice.** _Oh so you suddenly care for me, don't you?_ **Dex ignored Audun and flied right past him.** **Audun looked back at Dex and** **whispered to himself. "** Dex, Dex, Dex you act just like your mother.

Well this went dark pretty fast. Did Audun knew Dex's mother? 


	9. Upside down

**Sad news about Carlos tragic death quickly expanded. But the worst thing was that his kids have to grow up fatherless. His mate was crying for two days, her feathers messy, eyes red and tired. Yesterday Dex went to tell Carlos family his deepest sympathy about their loss. When Dex flew out of their hollow at least hundred macaws were glaring at him.** **Half of tribe ignored him, and other half hated him, only few macaws talked to him.** Why? **Dex didn't know.**

 **When Dex learned to fly he flew to the spix macaw tribe to** " **meet new friends** " **as Audun said. When Dex met with all the macaws, some of them were glaring at him or not talking with him. How could they hate little chick that barely learned to fly? How could they hate chick that was an orphan**?

 **When he growed up some macaws started to bully him, mostly abut his apperance. Just look at the pure Scarlet macaw with beautiful red, green, blue feathers and white head. Or pure Spix macaw with breath taking blue feathers. And then here is Dex with dark blue feathers and brown feathers sticking out randomly. You think** "wait a minute he have big claws, why didn't they fear him for that" **Of course,** **they were laughing at him:** Why don't you rather paint your claws with pink fruit? Big claws that he don't know how to use. "Only cowards have big claws for defence, cause brave and strong don't need big claws to fight.

 **Thanks to all of this, Dex became a little bad mouthed, sarcastic, rude and he loved to cause trouble. He wasn't as bad as before, but still he loved to make his little"revengies".**

 **Like when he met** Bia **, that day two arrogant scarlet macaws were laughing at him. So he provoked jaguar, what ended in a jaguar chasing scarlet macaws.**

 **But now, after Carlos death he didn't want to flew out of the cave. For what? For hundred of macaws glaring at him or calling him murder. Dex would stay in cave whole day, but it was Monday,** **he had to go to survival school.**

"Great, I don't have enough problems already." **Dex talked to himself.**

"You should go, how will you make the last test when you won't know half of it?" **Audun landed next to him.**

"Why do you care for me so much these days?! My whole life you've been teaching me to be an independet bird, but now you are trying to help me! Guess what? I don't need your help, I can handle this by myself!" **Dex yelled at Audun.**

"What are you talking about Dex? I just came here to tell you that you should go to survival school, not that you have to. I cared for you my whole life, for godness sake you are like a son to me!" **Audun's head feathers rose up.**

"Like a son to you? Then why did you maked me work for you, like I was a slave?!" **Dex asked in anoying voice.**

"If you don't need me, then do what you want. Go to that survival school or don't, I don't care. **" Audun calmed himself. Dex looked up at him and flew out of the cave.**

 **Dex landed in a "school" tree and went into his class. But when he came in the class, no one was there. Then he saw a sign on the enterance door. On the sign was written "** **Due to the tragical death of beloved Carlos, school is closed.** **The writting was kind of odd for a teacher to write it.**

 **Dex finally find a courage to fly** **into the** **center of tribe. Chicks and teenagers were flying around, playing soccer, talking and enjoing sunny day. Dex flied behind trees, he didn't want to be seen and accidentally cause trouble.**

 **Dex landed on branch, trying and failing to saw Bia in blue crowd. But then red feathers came in his eyesight, he recognized the scarlet macaw immediatilly. It was Naio and his little gang of morons.** **Dex wanted to run away, but two birds already landed next to him, blocking him.**

"Dex I didn't see you in such a long time!" **Naio said teasingly.**

"Y-yes but I had so many ..." **Dex started.**

"Quiet! I'm not done talking!" **Naio stretched his wings. "** It's suprising that you showed up, after I had a little argument with you not long ago. Does your beak still hurt?" **Naio chuckled.**

"No, and I hope your feathers on back will grow for a long time, that little bald patch makes you look more "scary"." **Dex answered with a grin. Naio looked like he is about to jump at Dex and tore his feathers out when ...**

"Naio! Naio! Im sorry for disturbing, but your brother is looking for you." **Spix macaw hovered above Naio.**

"You are a lucky that I don't have a time to "talk" with you Dex. Ohh and what did I say to you before?" **Naio looked back at Dex.**

"Don't worry, i'll stay in the shadows, where I belong." **Dex sighed as Naio and his little gang finally left.** **He was bullying Dex since they were chicks. Naio cared only for his little brother Ed. Naio was like a little nut shell that is stuck under your tongue.**

 **Dex flied above Eduardo's tree, but then he stopped and landed outside his hollow.**

"You can't be serious!" **Someone yelled. Dex peeked inside and saw Eduardo, Blu, Mimi and Roberto. Roberto was sitting and holding his head in his wings.**

"But w-why she didn't tell me? And what happened to her?!" **Roberto asked with tears in his eyes.**

"Well it doesn't matter now, I'm sorry for your loss but now you have to think about the little one." **Mimi answered and flew out of hollow, thankfully she didn't saw Dex eavesdropping on them.**

"Roberto, I know it'll be hard for you, this will change your whole life. As a friend, I think you should do that. I was scared too." **Blu had his wing on Roberto's shoulder.**

"This is totally different situation Blu!" **Roberto yelled at Blu and then continued.** "And where is she now?"

"She is with healers, you should go and meet her. You don't even know her name." **Eduardo suggested.**

 **Roberto stood up and flew out of hollow, right above Dex.**

 _What is happening?_ **Dex asked himself in head and flew away to find Bia, maybe she knows more**

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

I'm sorry for not updating new chapter for two weeks. I didn't had any ideas and I was busy. Well this story is becoming stranger and stranger.


	10. News about tribe?

**Dex was flying for 30 minutes, trying to find Bia, or her siblings. Almost 379 birds and you can't find 3 that you are looking for, how surprising. Dex landed in front of gundersons family hollow, the last place they can be.**

"How are you Dex?" **Tiago suddenly appeared behind Dex.**

"First thing, please don't scare me like that again. Second thing, not bad." **Dex fastly replied back.**

"Oh really? I haven't seen you almost one week, you saw a bird die in front of you, and you are fine?!" **Tiago asked in suprised voice.**

"I have other problems to care about." **Dex rolled his eyes.** "But I didn't came here to talk how I feel, I just wanted to ..."

"To talk with my sister, I suposse." **Tiago grinned and flew into hollow.**

"WAKE UP!" **Tiago's scream was then soon replaced by loud slap. At first Dex smiled at funny scene, but then his smile vanished.** _What it felt like to have sibling, to have someone you can turn to in bad times, to have someone you can laugh with, to have someone that will stand by your side no matter what happends?_ **Dex asked himself in his mind, but then female v** **oice snapped him out of his thoughts.**

"Hello Dex, I didn't see you for a long time." **Bia came out of hollow and stretched her wings.**

"Poor Tiago, that was really loud slap." **Dex laughed.**

"Are you alright?" **Bia asked.**

 _Wait, what? Did I say something wrong?_ **Dex thought.**

"Why I shouldn't be alright?"

"Well, there were talks in tribe that you have something to do with Carlos's death, or that you went crazy, the thing that you are demeor isn't helping at all with this nonsense. Many birds are afraid of you." **Bia replied.**

"Why aren't you afraid of me like them too?" **Dex looked at Bia.**

"Seriously? I have worse nightmares about heights and spiders." **She laughed.**

"When I was trying to find you, I saw Roberto in Eduardo's nest. I've never saw him so stressed out. Do you know what happend to him?" **Dex asked Bia.**

"You didn't hear about it? Well uncle Beto have a ..." **Bia stopped cause Dex interrupted her.** "Wait, who's uncle Beto?" **Dex asked with grin.**

"My siblings and me call Roberto just uncle or uncle Beto. He is something like a brother to our mom, even if not biologically ... Where I ended? Well Roberto have a dauther." **Bia finally ended sentence.**

"Really? But why no one knew about it?"

"Not even Roberto himself knew about it. He had girlfriend, almost two years ago, but they broke up and never saw each other again. It looks like when they broke up she was secretly pregnant. Roberto of course didn't knew that she is pregnant." **Bia talked but then her smille was replaced by sad look.**

"They found chick 3 days ago, chick was hungry, scared and all alone in nest. When mother didn't return, patrols took chick to the healers. Mother's dead body was found today in scarlet macaws side of grove. They didn't found any cuts, bites or any injury on her body, only blood coming out of her beak. Maybe she comitted suciede, maybe she was ill or maybe she was attacked by predator, no one know what happened to the young mother." **Bia crossed her wings and looked at the ground. Dex wanted to cheer her up a little bit.**

"When Roberto is your "uncle", then his daughter is your little cousin, If I'm right." **Dex felt his hearth beat faster when Bia smiled again.** "That's true, I always wanted to have a little sibling or cousin."

"Are you hungry? You just woke up so I don't think that you had breakfast." **Dex stratched back of his head.**

"Yes, honestly I'm hungry. Why?" **Bia asked with grin.**

"Maybe you would want to fly with me to the nut grove? Just you and me, I mean you are hungry I'm hungry too." **Dex shyly said with blush.**

"Sure, just give me a minute." **Bia replied and flew in hollow.**

"Carla? Tiago? I'm going ..." **Bia started but was interupted by laugh.**

"We heard your conversation. We know." **Carla rolled her eyes.** "Tiago and I don't have hearing problem."

"Dex and Bia sitting in a tree." **Tiago whispered.**

"I can't believe that we have at least 30% same DNA, Bird-brains." **Bia flew out of hollow and followed Dex to the grove.**

1 hour later

"Yes that is true." **Bia said. Two nut shells were laying on ground behind Dex and Bia.**

"It's really wierd. First Carlos, now that little chick's mother. Maybe I'm just paranoid." **Dex shrugged. Dex feathers spiked out and he looked fastly behind him. The feeling was back.** "Did you ever felt like you are being watched by something or someone?"

"Ummm no, why?"

"I have this feeling for almost a week. You think that someone is standing behind you, staring at you. But when you look behind, no one is there. It's really scary."

"Forget it, let's fly to the river to clean your head." **Bia hovered above him.**

 **As he took off from the branch, Dex looked behind him once again, he could swear that there was something hidden between leaves.**

Later

 **Day turned into the night and moon was already high. Cold breeze softly whistled across the jungle. Dark bird was standing on the branch looking between trees.**

 **Sound of some bird slowly flying and flapping it's wings came to his ears. Dark bird turned his head in the direction of sound. Soon he saw scarlet macaw flying under him.**

 **Dark bird stretched his wings and started to fly after scarlet macaw.**

 **It didn't took long until he dug his claws into scarlet's neck, slamming him down on the jungle ground.**

 **Screaming of scarlet macaw into quiet night was soon replaced by lonely howl of a short-eared dog, covering the screaming to get into ears of patrols.**


	11. Normal day in Spix macaw life

**Roberto**

 **What kind of father am I? I always wanted to have offsprings, and then I found out I have a daugther. The worst part is that I didin't know she existed. If her mother would tell me that she is pregnant, everything would be different. Or did she hated me so much that she wanted to erase me from her and chicks life?**

 **When I came into the healers hollow, the look my own daughter gave me, maked my hearth cry. She was sitting in the corner, I came closer to her, than she looked at me. Eyes tearfull, face full of sadness and she was saw me as a stranger not a father. It was enough to make me cowardly fly away.**

 **I didn't even ask her name! The only question is: Am I ready to become father? I have to, she ... lost her mother, what will happen if she would lose me aswell? If I won't take care of her, she will live her whole life with healers. I can't do that to her.**

"Hey Rob, are you okay?" **Fellow patrol asked. Roberto shook off his thoughts.** "Yep, just thinking." **Robeto looked out from patrol tree.** **Sun was slowly coming out from behind trees.**

"I can't wait to finally come home. I promised my son I'll take him for a little fly around jungle. Could you report this patrolling to eduardo? I swear next time I'll do it myself!"

 **Roberto noded.**

"Thanks Rob! I owe you one patrol report!" **Other patrol yelled back as he was flying away.**

Some minutes later

"D-Dead? But we didn't saw nor hear anything!" **Roberto looked at Eduardo with disbelief.**

"Scarlets didn't witness anything aswell." **Eduardo sighed.** " Another macaw is dead. As if I don't have enough problems, now I have to solve why are macaws dying randomly?!" **Eduardo yelled and looked out from his hollow. He saw Tiago playing soccer with group of scarelt macaws.**

"Should we annouce dangerous situation to tribe?" **Roberto asked.**

"No, not now." **Eduardo replied back.**

In brazil nut grove

"Wait, Wait and now!" **Dex dropped nut from heigh branch. Bia was hovering under him, one meter above ground. She tried to catch fast falling nut, but missed.**

"Why are we doing this?" **Bia asked and looked up at Dex.**

"It's always a good thing to have fast reactions, isn't it?" **Dex flied down.**

"Well yes, but how catching a falling nut will help me to have fast reactions?"

"Audun was teaching me just like this. He dropped a nut from heigh branch, and I had to catch it." **Dex smiled. "** But sometimes he dropped a stone, it really did hurt a lot."

"Another question, why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"For a last few days you are teaching me how to fish, new flying techniques, how to hide yourself and now catching falling brazil nuts for "fast reactions". It almost looks like you are preparing me for something, just why?" **Bia asked.**

"Well, I never had someone to be with in my free time. Orion hates me, Don is lazy and dumbest bird I know and Audun ... have more important things to do, or when he finally agree to do something with me it's always training, training and training." **Dex shrugged**. **Then Tiago came flying from trees, he tiredly hovered between Dex and Bia.**

"Sup buddy, I'm sorry for breaking your conversation with my sister, but this is important." **Then Tiago turned to Bia.** "Carla, mum and dad are already waiting in grandpa's hollow. I hope you didn't forget we promised to have lunch with him."

 **Bia smiled at Dex before flying after Tiago.**

"Bye Dex. So tomorrow, same place, same time."

 **Dex sat down on branch and opened brazil nut. He swallowed first piece, and then he heard someone loudly swearing on branch under him. It was the oldest bird in tribe** , **Lorenzo.**

 **He was trying to open brazil nut, but his beak was cracking everytime he bit the though nut shell.**

 **Dex flew down next to Lorenzo.**

"Excuse me sir, do you need help?"

 **Lorenzo** **smiled without taking his eyes from brazil nut. "** Young boy that wants to help this old bird? First time I hear something like this. Actually, I would welcome some help with this ...stupid...thing."

 **Then Lorenzo looked up and saw Dex.**

"No, no, no, anyone but you! I don't need help. Now go, shoo!" **Dex came closer to Lorenzo and cracked open brazil nut. Lorenzo glared at Dex "** I'm not hungry anymore!" Just leave me alone already."

"What wrong did I this time?" **Dex anoyingly sighed.**

"No one knows the trouble I've seen. No one knows my sorrow." **Lorenzo turned and opened his wings, he slowly walked to the edge of the branch, but** **instead of flying he fell down. Few seconds later he finally flew away with swearing on everything in the whole world.**

 **Dex opened his wings and slowly took off. He was quitly flying through jungle, around big tree trunks that probably rememberd his ancestors.**

 **After long flight, Dex finally came to the clay banks. Hundreds of macaws and smaller parrots were attached to the clay "wall". Spix, Scarlet, Green-winged, lear, hyacints, millitary and lots of others were here.** **Dex found empty place and slowly landed on the clay "wall".**

 **Few minutes later, he heard shrieks of spix macaws. Any macaw, at any time could came here and be here as long as he wants, but they could form a little flock for travelling from tribe village to the clay banks. It was safer to fly in flocks.** **At least 80 of spix macaws took off, and flied to the direction of their tribe village in V formation.**

 **Dex, seeing this dropped his grip on clay wall and flew after spix flock, flying at the end of V formation. He still got angry screech from male macaw next to him.**

 **When flock came to their destination, birds started to separate from flock, flying into their nests.** **Dex separated from flock before Eduardo's hollow. Bia and Carla were standing in hollow opening, leaning with their backs on tree trunk and talking. Dex waved at the two, before flying to the old scarlet and spix macaws border inside his "home" cave.**

It's 2 am in my country, I'm really starting to feel tired and I have 2 big exams tomorrow ... so ... yeah... I hope that I will have some free time to write new chapter as soon as I can!


End file.
